The Eyes of a Wolf
by spacebunny1224
Summary: "..He continued to stare, but his look was different, intense like he could see into my very soul. His eyes…they looked like they were melting, but they couldn't be! Not at the mere sight of me.." Read story for more! There's more to come! If you love Werewolves, imprinting, vampires, fights, romance, you'll love this!
1. Chapter 1

_Through the Eyes of a wolf_

**Yep I'm writing again. Although I usually write CL stories this one is for Twilight. I wanted to write a story about my favorite werewolf/imprint couple we never got to hear much about, Jared and Kim. I've read a lot of great JxK stories on here and I heard a song the other day which inspired me to write again. The more reviews I get the more I'll update :) ok enjoy!**

Chapter 1

KPOV

I walked slowly with my head down through the crowded, noisy halls of school. I always tried to blend in, to not draw any kind of attention to myself. Someone, Paul maybe, bumped into me making me drop my books. I quickly bent down to pick them up, feeing my cheeks burn with embarrassment while trying not to get trampled, but no one really noticed, or cared. That was normal and that's how I liked it.

I was mostly afraid my diary had come open and _he_ would see. Jared. I had my name written in it with his last name attached at least a hundred times. God I felt pathetic. I knew it was stupid to have a crush on a guy that was completely out of my league but I just couldn't help it. He just seemed so perfect; perfect looks, personality, intelligence, or maybe I just hoped he was smart. It wasn't like I even really knew him, even though he sat next to me in 3 of my classes. His presence was to magnetizing I couldn't even focus, but he never knew or noticed me. I was too invisible. I wasn't a loser, just not a "cool" kid either. To me "cool" was like chemistry, I just couldn't learn it.

In fact if I'm being honest with myself and I try to be, I was a little bit of a weirdo. I didn't have my ears pierced though I was 17 due to my fear of needles, I'd never gone to a school dance (mostly because no one has ever asked me), I read books like Romeo and Juliet and Jane Eyre when they're not required for school, I'd rather be at home reading a book or watching a Disney movie then be out at the mall socializing. I probably brought my weirdness on myself, but I look around at the "cool" girls, and they don't seem happy, not really. They only lived for boys and shopping. Wouldn't that get boring?

I walked through the classroom door at sat at my desk, noticing the empty seat, _his _seat. He hadn't been in school for about 2 weeks now. I was starting to worry he'd moved, or changed schools. Or perhaps he was sick?

I turned around to where my best friend, Leah was sitting.

"Hey Leah, do you know where…Jared is? He's been gone a while now," I said somewhat awkwardly. Even though she knew I'd been crushing on him, I tried not to bring it up since Sam had left her. It had taken its toll on her. He'd left her for her cousin of all people. What was up with that? I'd lost my respect for Sam and Emily her cousin since that happened and I tried my best to avoid talking to her about anything romantic

She looked up, "He's around. I saw him running around the woods the other day with Sam and Paul," she smiled slightly but I could see the hurt in her eyes. I was sorry I'd asked. Although she looked like she was hiding something. I decided not to ask any more questions for now. We could talk later, but if Jared wasn't sick and was here why wasn't he in school? What was he doing in the woods? The mystery deepens.

"Oh, ok," I turned back around and my breath hitched in my throat. There he was now just walking in! He looked…different, actually better, more amazing than usual. Taller, and buffer, and he'd cut his hair and got a tattoo on his right arm. What happened?

I forced myself to look away before I started drooling. He probably already thought I was weird enough.

I listened to him sit down, his bag shuffling, books coming out, him searching for something. Maybe I was crazy, but I thought I could actually feel his body heat radiating off of him. Impossible.

Then I did something that was against my own rules for sitting by him. I turned my head and looked at him without doing it through my hair unnoticeably. I couldn't help it. I blushed when his eyes met mine. They were brown and beautiful.

And he didn't look away! I couldn't either. I was paralyzed. He continued to stare, but his look was different, intense like he could see into my very soul. His mouth came open slightly and he dropped his pencil. I blinked feeling uneasy but unable to look away either. His eyes…they looked like they were melting, but they couldn't be! Not at the mere sight of me. Was there something on my face possibly? No. Leah would've told me. I could feel more heat coming off of him. What was happening? This lasted for what seemed like hours even though they were only seconds before I couldn't take the tension anymore. I looked away then back at him out of curiosity to see if he had looked away.

He hadn't. Now he was smiling at me. Not a mocking smile like I'd expected, a smile of adoration and his eyes hadn't changed. Oh just kill me now! Was this a joke or something?

I said my first words to him in 4 years, "Uh…are you ok?" Not my best pick up line I suppose but I wanted to know what was going on here.

"Yes," he grinned, "You're..Kim right?"

I couldn't hold back my shocked expression. He knew my name!

**Well that's it for this chapter :) Make sure to review if you want more. I refuse to write any more until I get 3 reviews at least. Sorry but I hate putting stories out there and not getting any feedback. Feed back is encouraging. Ttfn! Ta ta for now! (quote from tigger) :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

JPOV

My whole body was on fire, staring into her hazel eyes. I felt the gravitational pull Sam had told me about that I'd thought was a myth. She was the most beautiful girl I'd ever seen. How had I not noticed before? Everything else seemed blurry and unimportant except her. I wanted to be closer, to take her in my arms right now and never let her go. How else could I make sure she was safe? I would never let any harm come to her as long as I was around. She was perfect in every way and I would be anything she needed me to be.

She shyly looked away from me, then glanced back. I smiled. She was absolutely adorable.

"Uh…are you ok?" she asked in a quiet, gentle voice. She was blushing. Did she like me too? If I was a wolf now, my tail would've been wagging. I couldn't hold back my grin.

"Yes…You're..Kim right?"

Now her face had a shocked expression. Uh oh did I insult her? I knew I'd end up apologizing a hundred times if I had. Oh god what if I'd said the wrong name?

But she smiled slightly, "Yes. Are you feeling alright?"

I nodded a few times too many, "Never better actually."

"Oh, ok well that's good," she looked down. No! I didn't want our conversation to end.

"Uh..I've been gone a couple weeks. Could you tell me what I missed? Or maybe help me catch up?" I asked dumbly. Really? School? That's all I could find to say? I guess it was better than nothing.

She looked at me with confusion plain on her face. I knew why. I'd never talked to her before so why would I be now all of a sudden. I felt like such a jerk. I'd make it up to her somehow in the future.

"You missed a few tests, and an essay about the Civil War, and yeah..I can help you if you want," she blushed again. She was so cute!

"Ok, thank you," I said politely with a smile.

"Why were you gone?" she asked quickly followed by, "You don't have to tell me I was just curious. I don't mean to be nosy," she looked away.

I chuckled, "You're not nosy. I was gone for some personal reasons. Nothing bad though," normally I would've told anyone else I was sick, but Sam had said we could be honest with our imprints. I was afraid to tell her what I was. What if she was scared of me? I knew I'd have to tell her I was a wolf sometime, but definitely not now.

She nodded, "You look…different. But not bad different," she looked down.

"Yeah…it wasn't steroids," I stopped. What a stupid thing to say! But she smiled.

Unfortunately class was starting and we had to stop talking. Not that I could even concentrate anyway. I wanted to stare at her the whole time just taking in her beauty, but then I would look like a creep. Instead I limited myself to glances here and there. Her face was still engraved in my mind anyway.

When the bell rang I guess she figured I'd forget about her then, but boy was she wrong. She left pretty quickly and I scrambled to keep up with her so I wouldn't lose her in the halls. Even though we had the next class together I wanted to spend every second I could with her.

"Kim, wait up!" I trotted up next to her, the shocked look on her face plus the blush melted my heart, "What's the rush? You must love P.E."

"I don't actually, I'm completely uncoordinated, but it's not like I have anything better to do than to get there early," she said softly.

"Well you could talk to me," I smiled and she stared at me, not really watching what she doing and tripped over her own feet. I steadied her with my arm and I chuckled, "Maybe you are uncoordinated, but that's ok." I smiled down at her. She wasn't short, but just the right height for me.

"Thanks, but if you don't mind me asking, what's with you? Why are you all of sudden following me around and talking to me? You never have before, or are you trying to pull some cruel high school prank on me? Because if you are it's not funny. I've never done anything to you." She avoided looking at me when she said all this. It definitely caught me off guard, but I admired her brave side.

"Of course not! I'd never hurt you in any way. But you're right, I never have before, and believe me I am truly very sorry I haven't. I wasted all this time, but I'll make it up to you. What are you doing later? If you're not busy I thought we could hang out or something, get to know each other," I wasn't intending to ask her out right then, but I wanted to prove myself to her.

She blinked her whole face going red, "You're…you're serious?"

"As a heart attack," I said sincerely. We were heading for the gym door, before she had a chance to open it, I opened it for her. In the past I'd never done that for any of my girlfriends. I enjoyed her expression as I waited for her answer. _Please say yes, please say yes, please say yes._

"Ok," she smiled shyly, "I guess there's no harm in hanging out."

_Yes! _I grinned, "Ok. How about today? After school? Is that ok?"

She nodded blushing again. I wanted to kiss her right there, I could've, there was no one there, but I knew that was going way too fast.

"I uh…should go get dressed now," she turned away from me heading for the locker rooms. I could tell she was smiling. I felt like doing a victory dance.

Other kids were starting to come in now, Paul included. He walked into the locker room with me. "So Kim huh?" he grinned at me.

"Yup," I smiled.

"Leave it to you to imprint on a shy bookworm," he chuckled. Now I was pissed. I growled shoving him against a locker by his shirt. I could feel the heat, the wolf inside me wanting to take over. How dare he make fun of my imprint!

"Take it easy Jared, I wasn't making fun of her, she's just nothing like you," he said calmly.

"Don't _ever _call her that again. You're one to talk, if Rachel was anything like you no one would have any respect for her," I glared at him but let him go. There were too many humans around to lose our tempers.

He at least shut up after that. P.E was ok, I enjoyed watching her run around. Everything she did was beautiful. Until someone kicked a soccer ball and I could see it was going to hit her in the face. I found myself running and knocking it in another direction. She was blushing again and some people whispered and stared at me, but I didn't care. It was my job to protect her. Paul just laughed and shook his head.

**Ok I know I said I wouldn't update until I had 3 reviews but I had to write more. I like this story don't you? Although I'd still appreciate 2 more reviews :) **


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

KPOV

"Leah, do you know something?" I asked her against my better judgment as we dressed for P.E.

"Know something about what?" she smiled.

"About how Jared's acting, he's never noticed me before and now he's like…all over me kind of. He's talking to me and following me like a puppy," I shut my locker.

"Isn't that what you wanted?" she grinned at me.

"Well yes but it's strange. Did you tell him to do this or something?" I asked.

"Nope. I had nothing to do with this," she told me and I could tell she was being truthful, but I could also tell she knew something more.

"You _do _know something. Will you please tell me what's going on?"

She sighed, "Look, I do know something, but it's nothing bad, and I can't tell you. _He _has to tell you himself. Just be happy and stop asking so many questions. Sometimes you don't need to know all the answers."

"Tell me _what?_"

She just smiled and walked away. I was so confused, but if Leah wouldn't tell me, I'd try to figure it out myself.

It was so hard to concentrate in P.E, with Jared constantly smiling and looking at me. I was blushing a lot. Then a soccer ball almost hit me in the face but he knocked it away from me! People looked at him funny. I knew what they were wondering. Why would he do that for me of all people? I was a nobody. As much as I loved his sudden interest in me it was messing up my invisibility. A couple girls even glared at me.

Afterward, he was by my side again as soon as I got done dressing.

"You know people are looking," I said quietly.

"So?" he walked even closer. I could once again feel his body heat, or maybe it was just me. With him being so close my heart pounded and then he smiled at me which didn't help. Could he hear it?

"We don't have the next class together," I pointed out.

He laughed, "Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"No," I said a little too quickly, "I was just making sure you knew that. Wouldn't want you to be late because of me."

"I don't care. I can still walk with you can't I?"

"I uh…" _Those eyes! _"Sure." I looked down smiling and blushing. Although I soon regretted saying yes because it brought more stares from classmates. I hated it when people looked at me.

I sped up a little bit.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"People are staring."

"And?"

"I just really can't have people staring at me. I hate feeling their eyes on me. It drives me crazy," I said honestly.

"Well maybe they're just admiring your beauty," he said sweetly. I exhaled sharply. If he didn't stop saying stuff like that I'd end up passing out for sure. At the same time it put butterflies in my stomach. Jared Cameron just called me beautiful! I could've died happy right there.

I snapped out of it and shook my head, "No. At best I'm average or plain."

"Nope. I highly disagree. You're beautiful Kim," he said with an intense look.

"Thanks," I choked out and I looked away to hide my blush but I couldn't stop a goofy smile from forming. Thank god we'd arrived at my class, I couldn't take much more of this!

"Well, this is me," I said turning toward him. He smiled at me before wrapping 2 hot thick arms around me in a gentle but tight hug. I was so shocked for the first moment my arms just dangled at my sides. Now even more people were staring at us, but this time I ignored them. No way I was passing up this opportunity. My head was underneath his chin and his chest felt a hard as a rock but he was delightfully warm. Heat travelled from my toes all the way up to my cheeks. I could smell his cologne and I felt dizzy but I hugged him back. I wasn't sure if he was holding me up or I was.

"I'll see you later," he said softly and let me go.

"Yeah.." was all I could manage to say. He grinned and opened the door for me.

As soon as I heard the door shut behind me I could breathe again. _Oh my god! _I almost skipped to my seat. This was the best day ever. School just seemed to drag on until lunch. I could hardly wait for our date. Was that what it was?

I sat down by Leah in the cafeteria and her younger brother Seth. Seth was my best guy friend and extremely nice.

"You're looking pretty happy," Leah said smiling at me.

"He freaking hugged me and called me beautiful!" I told her. Seth looked up curiously from his food.

"Who did?" he asked.

"Jared," I said grinning.

"Oh," his face seemed to sadden a little.

"What's wrong?" I asked immediately, "Aren't you happy for me? I've been wanting him to notice me forever."

"Yeah, I know," he smiled slightly, "I am happy for you. It's about time he noticed you."

Leah nodded, "Yep. He definitely knows who you are now," she chuckled.

I stared at her, "What does that mean? Why now?"

"I already told you I can't tell you. He has to tell you. You'll find out soon enough," she grinned.

"Tell her what?" Seth asked her. So even _he_ didn't know this big secret. That's a bummer since I was planning on asking him about it.

"None of your business, Seth," she growled.

I looked down at my plate, playing with my food. I felt someone slide in next to me, but I didn't look to see who it was. I figured it was probably just some kid I didn't know.

"How were your classes?" I heard his voice and I jumped. Sure enough it was him who had sat next to me. He was grinning and munching on a piece of chicken. "Oh and hi Leah and Seth," he nodded at them.

"What are you doing?" I asked blushing, "Don't you usually eat with your friends?"

"You're my friend aren't you?" he smiled very cute, "And so are they," he motioned toward Leah and Seth. Leah just made a face but Seth nodded politely.

"Yeah, I guess you could call us that," she said.

"Anyway," he turned back to me, "I really can't wait until school ends to hang out with you. If you want we could ditch and just go now." I had chills going up spine plus goose bumps.

"But she really shouldn't miss school," Seth said thoughtfully, "I mean what if her parents found out and she got in trouble?"

Both Leah and Jared gave him a look.

"Stay out of it, Seth," Leah said sharply and he looked down. I wasn't mad at him. He was just looking out for me like he usually did. And he had a point. I'd never ditched school _ever._ I was going to tell Jared no but I looked into his eyes, looking at me like I was his whole world and there was no way I could deny him anything.

**What do you think? Pleaseee review! It only takes 30 seconds and you don't have to make an account you can leave a guest review. I've been trying to put a lot of thought and effort into this story and that's all I ask for in return. I finally have the plot figured out I think.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

JPOV

I had no idea how to explain the whole imprinting thing to her, but I knew it had to be done. The longer I avoided doing it the weirder it would seem for her. I decided I would take her someplace calm and peaceful and try to break the news gently. I dreaded it. She'd probably think I was crazy.

I led her out of the school to the parking lot where my truck was parked.

"You have your own car?" she asked timidly as we walked.

I nodded, "Do you?"

She looked embarrassed and said, "No. I haven't got my license yet. I take the bus."

"Well that's fine. You'll get it eventually, it took me a while," I smiled at her as I opened the passenger side for her.

She hesitated then climbed in. "Don't worry, I'm a good driver," I told her before I shut her door. Then I strolled to my side and got in. I started the engine and drove out of the parking lot heading towards La Push. Even though I'd wanted someplace special, she'd probably freak out if I took her home or to the middle of the woods. It was probably better if we went someplace familiar.

"Where are we going?" she asked.

"La Push." I told her.

"The beach?"

"Yeah," I said glancing at her, "Haven't you been there?"

"Yeah, but not since 5th grade."

I laughed thinking she was kidding then said, "You're serious?"

"Yep."

"But it's a popular hangout spot. There's always parties and stuff there, how come you've never gone?"

"Parties just aren't my thing," she gazed out the window.

"I see, and what _is _your thing?" I asked curiously. After all I wanted to know her inside and out.

She shrugged, "I don't know. Nothing you would be interested in," she chuckled.

"Try me." I could already smell the ocean even though we weren't there yet.

She was quiet for a moment then said, "I like reading," she said softly, "and dancing," she added.

This girl continued to surprise me. Dancing? I did not see that coming with how timid she was, but I would love to see her dance.

"What kind of dancing?"

"Any," she smiled a little, "What about you? What do you like to do?"

I stared at the road thinking about it. I was always outdoorsy as a kid, and even more now I was a wolf. I'd enjoyed hunting with guns but now I did it without any tools just my claws and teeth. I never wanted her to see that side of me, the monster. I finally shrugged and said, "I like hunting."

I parked near the beach which was mostly empty since it was a weekday. That was a good thing in case she freaked out. I opened my door and hopped out of my truck. I watched her get out carefully as if she was afraid of hurting my truck. It brought a smile to my face. As if I gave a damn about that truck now. It was important to me before but not now. _She _was all that mattered. She was so damn cute. I wanted to wrap my arms around her again and never let her go.

Despite my newly found need for her I controlled myself, and tried not to make an ass of myself. We walked onto the beach and we removed our shoes. Her feet didn't have any nail polish, but were still adorable.

"So do you want to walk or just sit somewhere?" I asked.

"We can walk for a while," she said softly and I nodded grinning. It was windy as usual but I wasn't cold nor likely to get cold. Another benefit of being a wolf. I noticed her shiver.

"You cold?" I asked even though I knew she was. I was already taking off my jacket for her.

"Oh no, I'm fine," she started then I handed it to her. She smiled and blushed, "Thanks, but won't you be cold now?"

I shook my head, "I like the breeze," I told her, "So tell me about your family."

She shrugged, "I have a dad, my mom gave me up after I was born I never knew her, and I have an adult brother and sisters who are out of the house and living on their own, it's just me and my dad."

"That's cool. With me it's the same thing just the wrong parent. It's just me and my mom, it's my dad who left," I told her. We already had things in common.

"I'm sorry."

"Its fine," I smiled at her.

I saw Sam up ahead, with Emily holding hands and walking towards us. Now I understood why he'd left Leah.

"Hey," he greeted us and Emily waved very friendly. I noticed Kim's face retort into a frown after looking curiously at the scars on her face. I was confused as to why before I understood. Leah had been Kim's best friend and she thought Emily was relationship wrecker. Soon she'd understand.

_You imprinted._ I heard Sam's voice in my head. He stared at me and I nodded even though it wasn't a question.

"So who's this?" Emily asked and motioned toward Kim.

"This is Kim. A girl from school. Kim, this is Emily and I'm sure you've met Sam," I knew she had.

"Yeah, we've met but it's been a while, it's a pleasure to meet you," she said in a flat tone.

_You haven't told her yet? _Sam's voice once again echoed in my head.

_Give me a break. I was trying to work up to it when you two showed up!_

_ I know. Sorry, I didn't know you'd be here. I'm also sorry I have to steal you away from your imprint tonight. _He stared at me then smiled at Kim.

_What? I ran patrol yesterday! It's Paul's turn! _I clenched my fist and glared at him.

"There's a bonfire tomorrow night at my place, I'll see you both there right?" Emily asked smiling.

"Uh actually-" Kim started and I cut her off.

"Yeah we'll be there," I said and Kim gave me a look. I knew she was mad at me but she wouldn't be after I told her everything.

_The redhead is back, and Embry has phased. He's freaked out and ran off, I have to track him down. While I'm gone you and Paul must on the lookout for the redhead. If she comes back Paul can't catch her on his own. _He stared at me.

_Like hell I will! Paul can handle himself just fine!_

_ If you don't the whole town could be in danger including your imprint. You're going. That's an __**order.**_

I stared at the ground. There was no getting out of it now.

"Come on, Em. We should head home," Sam said draping his arm around her shoulder.

"Ok. It was nice to meet you, Kim. I'll see you both tomorrow night," she said kindly and they turned and walked away.

As soon as they were far enough away Kim looked at me, "Why did you say I'd be there? You can go but I don't want to go. I never go to bonfires, and I don't want anything to do with Emily."

I nodded, "I understand, but we need to talk," I took her hand and led her toward a log that was big and sturdy enough to sit on.

"What about?" she asked nervously as we sat.

I stared out at the waves wondering where to begin, "Ok. Do you know the legends of our tribe? How we descended from wolves and the cold ones?" I looked into her eyes. She immediately blushed.

"Yes."

"It's true. All of it. There are spirit warriors and…and I _am _one."

She stared at me and I waited for her to call me crazy or something. She didn't.

"Really?" she asked timidly.

I nodded, "Do you believe me?"

She stared out to the ocean, "Could you show me?"

"Yeah, but not here. We'd have to go into the woods where no humans can see."

She nodded, "So you're saying you're a…a werewolf."

I nodded, "That's why I've missed school and changed my look. I'm actually new to the whole wolf thing. Sam and Paul and now Embry are wolves too. Sam's the pack leader." I almost had to cover my own ears so I couldn't hear how crazy all of this probably sounded to her.

"That actually makes sense. You do look a lot like them…body wise," she said blushing and I grinned.

"Yeah, getting buff is another wolf perk. I also never get cold. We're always 108 degrees," I told her.

"That sounds pretty cool. Must be nice never getting cold. I'm always cold," she said.

Now she had me to keep her warm.

"Could you show me now?" she asked. I think she wanted to make sure I was serious.

I nodded, "Come on," I took her hand again. It wasn't a long walk from the beach to the woods. I led her into the trees until we were far enough from the edge.

I turned around to her, let go of her hand, and backed up from her a good 20 feet. I wasn't taking any chances of having an incident like Sam and Emily's.

"Before I show you this, I want you to know that I would never hurt you and not to be afraid of me," I told her.

"I'm not afraid," she said.

"You might be," I took off my shirt which caused her to blush again even though she tried not to stare, I could see her checking out my chest. I didn't mind at all and tried not to smile like an idiot.

"What are you doing?" she choked out when I started unbuttoning my pants.

"I like these clothes and I don't want them ripped to shreds when I change, silly," I grinned holding back a laugh as the pants went off. This time she looked away.

"Look at me," I told her and she did. Her eyes locked on mine and I let the heat in my chest consume my body before I shook and phased.

I kept my head low and tried not to look harmful. I growled softly and swished my tail back and forth. Her mouth dropped open and she backed up but tripped over a branch and fell on her butt. I wanted to rush over to make sure she hadn't hurt herself but I didn't want to scare her. I slowly walked toward her, whining softly. When I came close to her I dropped to my belly and stared up at her.

"Jared?"

I wagged my tail more and licked her hand.

"Wow. You weren't kidding," she chuckled nervously.

I stood up and turned around.

"Where are you going?"

I picked up my clothes in my teeth and phased back behind a bush. After putting my clothes back on I ran back to her.

"Are you afraid of me now?" I asked sitting next to her.

"No. If you were going to eat me you would've done it already."

I laughed, "Kim, we don't eat people."

"You don't?"

"No. And we don't turn on full moons and silver bullets don't kill us either, and you have to be born with a gene not be bitten by one to become one," I told her, "That's only true for vampires."

"Vampires?" She looked shocked at me, "You mean the…the cold ones are real too? Are we even safe?"

I nodded "The rez is safe because that's our job is to protect the humans and our tribe from them. There is only one coven of vampires in the area and they only feed on animals. We made a treaty with them and they never come on our lands. That's the only thing we go after is vampires, and you will always be safe with me," I said softly.

She blushed and said, "I have one more question."

"What?"

"Why are you interested in me now when you never have before?" she asked.

"Do you remember anything else from the legends?"

She shook her head.

"Ok." I took a deep breath, "Well, after we phase, if we see the right girl, we do something called imprinting. It happens when we see our soul mates, it's kind of like love at first sight but it's a lot stronger than that. Gravity shifts and suddenly you don't care about anything else except _her_," I looked into her eyes now, "Nothing else matters. You would do anything, be anything she needs you to be. A friend, a brother, a protector, to eventually a lover." She was blushing again now, this time her whole face was red.

"I see…and what does that have to do with me?" she asked softly. I just smiled at her adoringly.

"No…no you couldn't have imprinted on me," she said shaking her head.

"Well, I did," I told her, "There is no controlling who it happens with. There is also no fighting it, ignoring it, or getting over it. It will always be you and no one else. The same thing happened with Sam and Emily."

"So Sam imprinted on Emily?" she asked. I could tell by her face she was sorry for being rude to her.

I nodded, "He hates himself for hurting Leah, but he couldn't help it."

"But Emily wasn't forced to be with him?"

I shook my head, "She didn't want to at first, but that level of affection is hard to resist. She started to feel the pull too and soon fell in love with him."

"That's so…" I waited for her to say something like mean or messed up but she said, "Beautiful."

"But I still feel bad for Leah, she did love Sam," she said.

I nodded, "I know."

"So…does this mean we're friends now?" she asked timidly.

"Of course. I'll be whatever you want me to be," I said softly. I hoped she wanted to get right to the lover stage. That was what I desperately wanted.

"I think…I think we should just be friends for now. Until I get used to this whole imprinting thing, if that's ok with you," she said looking down.

My heart sank a little but I smiled and said "Ok. If that's what you need me to be."

KPOV

I did _not _want to be just friends. Even though my heart was screaming tell him what you really need him to be I said "friend" due to the smarter part of my brain, the cautious side. Yeah, he was a werewolf who knew? But what if he was just making the whole imprinting thing up? As much as I wanted it be true, why would he go for someone as plain as me? It just didn't make any sense. He was perfect, I was nothing.

**Sorry it took so long to update, thank you for the reviews I tried to make this chapter good and long for you guys. Once again plzzzz review! I spent all day writing this. Who wants them to kiss in the next chapter? Yes or no? Be sure to review and tell me :P**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

KPOV

Jared and I spent the whole afternoon walking around the woods and talking until the sun began to set. I didn't want this day to end. He told me all about what it was like being a wolf. It sounded to me nothing short of awesome until he told me about how Emily had gotten those scars on her face. It still didn't make me fear Jared. Somehow I just knew he would never hurt me.

"We go cliff diving here," he said as we came to a tall cliff above the ocean. It was an amazing view of the ocean, and La Push.

"Cliff diving?"

"Yeah, we dive off the edge into the water. It's a ton of fun," he said looking over the edge. I moved forward to look too.

"Hey, be careful," he looked concerned and nudged me back a few steps with his arm, "You could fall." I immediately blushed at his touch, but made a face.

"But if you've jumped before how is it dangerous for me?" I questioned.

"That's different. I'm a strong swimmer and know where to dive to avoid the rocks and you don't do it when the tide is coming in. And…you just don't go without me ok?"

I felt light headed and couldn't contain my smile. He was concerned about my safety. These comments from him were like candy to me. I nodded stupidly and we continued walking.

We came out of woods were back at his truck. He once again opened the door for me. I blushed again. I guess chivalry wasn't dead after all.

I gave him directions to my house as we drove. It was getting a little dark now. I wondered what my father would say about this. I frowned at the thought. Hopefully he wasn't home. With him being a firefighter he is gone a lot, but he is crazy overprotective of me.

He pulled up in front of my house and I breathed a sigh of relief. He wasn't home.

Jared put it in park and looked at me, "Well, I hope you had a great time, because I did."

I smiled and nodded, "Me too." Going with Jared was probably the most exciting thing I've done in a long time. How sad was that? However, I had no regrets. It was a perfect day.

He smiled and looked out the window, "I really don't want to leave you."

Was that his way of saying he wanted to come in? No way, Dad would kill me, but on the other hand… "Then don't go," I said without thinking.

I blushed when I realized exactly how that probably sounded to a teenage guy, but he just smiled at me, which only made the blushing worse.

"Well, that's sweet of you, but I have to go anyway. Alpha's orders get obeyed whether I want to or not. I have to patrol the border with Paul, but believe me, I'd rather spend time with you," he said kindly. I looked down trying to hide my grin and willed myself to stop blushing.

"Ok," I said and opened my door, "I'll see you tomorrow then."

He nodded, "I'll be here first thing in the morning to take you to school," he grinned at me.

"Oh no, don't waste your gas and go to all that trouble. Besides, I love the bus," I lied. Bus rides to school and back were the low point of my days. It's crowded, loud, dirty, but the worst of it was listening to the cool girls that sit in the back of the bus make fun of me and sometimes throw paper balls at me. I never said anything to them. I was far too cowardly for that. I'd rather have paper balls thrown at me then cause a confrontation.

"I insist. It's no trouble. I live half a mile away from here anyway," he said.

"I don't know…" I could just picture my father's face when he saw me getting into a strange car with a _boy._

"It would hurt my feelings if you didn't," he added and I caved.

"Fine," I said and he smiled with satisfaction. It made my heart melt.

"Cool. I'll be here in the morning," he said pulling a cell phone from his pocket, "Give me your number, then we can text and call."

I nodded and gave it to him. I couldn't believe I was actually adding Jared's number into my phone. I'd been only been dreaming of this for years!

After we exchanged numbers he got out and came around the truck and hugged me again. Another blush crept up to my cheeks and I felt his heat warming me. I unconsciously hugged him back, tightly. In the back of my mind I was still wondering if this was even really happening, or it was a fantasy of mine gone wild. I could feel his breath on my skin and it gave me goose bumps. We stayed like that for a few seconds, but it felt like a long time. Not that I minded.

"I'll see you tomorrow," he said softly before letting me go.

"Yeah…" was all I could manage to say again and he chuckled.

"Go inside. It's cold," he told me and I nodded. I turned around and headed for my front door. I unlocked it and turned around to see him in his truck, but not leaving yet. He smiled and waved. I waved back and opened the door.

After going inside and flipping on a few lights, I peeked through the curtains and saw him finally driving away. He must have making sure I got inside ok before leaving. I sighed and smiled stupidly. I missed him already.

"About time! I thought you'd never get home!" I was startled by a friendly familiar voice and I gasped and turned around. Seth was sitting the living room and turned on the TV.

"Seth!" I growled, "What are you doing here? You scared me!"

He looked hurt, "I'm sorry, Kim. I just thought I'd bring you the work from the classes you missed, and I thought we could watch a movie or something."

I smiled, "Its fine, but I gave you my house key for emergencies only and do your parents know you're here?"

"My parents and Leah went out. I was bored so I thought I'd come see you," he smiled at me.

"So they don't know you're here," I chuckled, "Seth, I appreciate you coming to see me, but I don't want your parents getting mad at you and me."

"Oh come on, Kim. It's bad enough that they treat me like a little kid. I'm 15, not 2," he said frowning, "I don't need a babysitter."

"Fine," I gave up, "But you can only stay for an hour ok? Then you're going home."

He grinned, "That's fine. Want to watch Titanic?" That was my favorite thing about Seth. He was in touch with his feminine side enough to appreciate movies like 'Titanic' and 'The Notebook'.

"Not tonight," I sat next to him on the couch, "I don't feel like blubbering like a baby. Something else."

"Ok," he trolled Netflix and glanced at me, "So…how'd it go with Jared?"

I blushed at his name, "It went good. Great actually. I had a lot of fun. We went to the beach and hung out in the woods."

"And what you two talk about? Did he ask you out?" he asked.

"Sort of...," I smiled, "He told me some very personal things. Some of his secrets. But I told him we should be just friends for now."

Seth seemed to brighten up, "How come? Is there someone else you thought would be better? Er…I mean did you find out he was a jerk or something?"

I looked at him funny, "No, I just want to make sure this is real how he's acting. Not just some prank."

"Oh," he looked back the screen, "How about 'Sixteen Candles'?"

I nodded, "Perfect."

JPOV

I missed her. Terribly, and it hadn't even been an hour yet. It was literally painful to be away from her. It didn't help when I got to see Paul's thoughts, him kissing Rachel his imprint.

"Do you mind keeping your thoughts to yourself? I don't need a picture show," I said annoyed.

He just laughed, "Sorry. How'd it go with Kim?"

"I explained everything to her, but I think she doubts my feelings for her. She said we can only be friends for now," I said sadly, "But I understand. All this must be weird to her."

"Well it still doesn't make any sense. The girl has only had a crush on you forever and she keeps you in the friend zone?" he shook his head, "I'll never understand girls."

"What did you say?"

"That I'll never understand girls."

"No, before that! She has a crush on me?" I looked at him shocked. No way.

He laughed, "Yeah! You didn't know?"

My head was spinning. She _liked _me? Why didn't she tell me? And more importantly why did she only want to be friends? My mind was racing but I was also stupidly happy.

I hardly had time to even really think about it when something whizzed past us. I smelled the reeking smell of bloodsuckers. It all happened so fast. 2 more bolted past us as Paul and I phased and raced after them as soon as our paws met the ground.

_There's 3 including the redhead! _I heard Paul shout in his mind.

I snarled and ran faster. They were heading straight for Forks, also straight to Kim. We had to stop them.

Paul and I were catching up to third one. A leech I'd never seen before. A lady with long brown hair.

_Got her! _I growled and leaped on her back, knocking her over flat on her face. Paul continued to chase after the other two.

She hissed and turned around, trying to force me off, and my claws raked her clothes as my jaws locked on her cold, stone like head. She screamed out some name as I shook my head back and forth trying to tear her head off. It was the quickest, surest way to kill a vampire Sam had told me. I pinned her arms and legs with my paws and yanked, hard. Her head snapped off with a sickening crack and I threw it from my mouth. Then came her arms and legs. It wasn't difficult. I just simply let my animal instinct take over, let the wolf do its job

I stepped away from what was left of her body and felt a little sick. It was my first vampire kill, but I didn't feel proud. I knew I had just ended a life, even if she was a threat. I threw my head back and howled loudly to alert Sam if he was nearby. I heard two responding howls not that far away, up the mountain.

Then I growled and sprinted to help Paul with the other two. After a while I skidded to a stop to see Paul snarling, and pacing back and forth along the cliff we go cliff diving from. No sign of the other two.

I looked over the edge. Nothing. They had escaped. I flattened my ears and looked at Paul.

Paul growled and stomped his foot, _I was so close! I almost had them! Damn it! The male one backhanded me right before I could grab him. Fucking leech! Just wait till he tries to come on our land again!_

If there was anything that bothered Paul, it was being outwitted by a vampire. He hated them with a passion.

_How many where there? _I heard Sam's voice in my head and we turned around to see him standing there with a gray wolf like Paul except shorter with a dark snout. Embry Call. I didn't know him very well, but we would know him now.

_Three. I killed one, a lady._ There was a silent moment, then Sam nodded.

_Good work. But now we have to worry if that lady had friends like her, or a mate. Usually they're not alone. If one was the redhead, then who was the male?_

Another silent moment despite Paul griping about his humiliation with the male stranger.

_Shut it, Paul. You're not helping. _Sam growled and Paul bowed his head and kept quiet, _Ok. Embry and I will go burn the body of the woman. You two go home and get some sleep. _

**VPOV (**Victoria)

"Forget it, Reed. I'm sorry but she's gone," I said sharply to my friend. He knelt by what was left of his mate and my friend, Lisa. I knew how he felt. He felt the pain I dealt with every day after I'd lost James, but if we didn't leave, we'd end up like her.

"That dog...," he looked up at me with red eyes full of anger and sadness, "Will _pay_ for this!"

I nodded and patted his back, "Make him suffer," I told him, "Make him feel the pain you feel. Do what I'm going to do. Avenge her. Don't kill him, that would be too quick and easy, kill his mate. Just like he killed yours. Take something from him that can never, _ever _be replaced." I thought of James again.

"Yes." He stood up, "Which mutt was it?"

"The chocolate brown one," I told him.

He nodded, "I _will _do it. Very soon. I must follow him, find out who she is. I'll kill her and then I will wait just long enough for him to suffer as I have, then kill him too."

I smiled, "Excellent plan. But we must go now. They're coming. I can smell them."

Reed took one last look at Lisa before we both raced back to safety. I should have known I'd need more than three to get through the pack of mutts which was growing. I'd come back later on, just to give Bella a scare, let her know I was coming for her. Then I'd come down later with an entire army of our kind. I grinned. Without the Cullens there to protect her nothing could save her now.

**Well what do you think? I must say I very disappointed with only getting 1 review on my last chapter :( I refuse to post any more chapters of this story until I get 3 more. Is it too much to ask for a little feedback?**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

KPOV

I woke up before 6 to make sure I could shower, dress, and have breakfast well before Jared showed up. I wanted to look my best and smell good. I even used perfume that I save for special occasions.

By 7:30 I was staring out the front window waiting to see his truck pull up. I felt like a dork already but I was really excited about seeing him again. I felt a churn in my stomach as I thought of what the other kids at school would think of me getting out of _his _truck. Maybe I could convince him to park in the back where no one would really see us. It wasn't that I was embarrassed of him, I just didn't want him to be embarrassed of me.

I didn't have to wait very long. His truck pulled up and before he could even put it in park, I was already out the door. My heart was pounding and I fought the urge to run to him like a little kid.

He got out and smiled at me, "Good morning, beautiful. Did you sleep well?"

I blushed, lost my breath, and ended up tripping over my own feet right into him. This morning was off to great start.

"Careful," he chuckled and set me back on my feet.

"Sorry," I muttered, "and yes I slept ok, but you don't look like you did," I pointed out. I noticed the circles under his gorgeous eyes.

"Yeah, it was a long night," he said frowning a little.

"Why?" I asked as we got in the truck, "Did something go wrong?"

He started the engine, "The redhead came back, with friends. I…We took out one of them, but her and the other got away."

"My god! Are the other wolves ok?" I asked. I didn't have to be a wolf myself to know that vampires were dangerous.

"Yeah, they're fine," he smiled at me, "Paul got backhanded, but he's ok. We heal fast." It started to rain and he put the wipers on.

I looked out the window. It was scary knowing I had no idea what kind of a world we were living in, that the average murderer wasn't the most dangerous thing out there anymore.

After a few minutes, we pulled up to the school. I could see Seth sitting with Leah at a picnic table waiting for the bell. They saw me and Seth waved at me. I waved back, but frowned. Just as I knew would happen, kids stared, although I enjoyed the shocked outraged looks I got from the girls who teased me on the bus.

He parked and I opened my door.

"Wait!" he reached across me and pulled the door shut with a slam.

"What's wrong?" I asked startled. He looked around us frowning before sticking his keys back in the ignition.

"There's a vampire. I'm getting you out of here," he started the truck back up.

"H-how do you know?" I looked around too, but I had no idea what a vampire looked like. I was scared though.

"I can smell it," he sped us out of the parking lot.

"Do you know who it is?" I asked watching the school get smaller in the mirror, "And what about the other kids are they safe?"

"Right now my only priority is making sure _you're _safe. I'll alert Sam, and he will check it out. Everything will be fine," he said.

I couldn't believe this was actually happening. I hoped Seth and Leah were safe.

"Where are we going?"

"My place. It reeks of wolf. No bloodsucker will want to come near there. You should be safe. Then I'll get the pack together and we'll get him. Or at least chase him off the Rez."

His place. He was taking me to his house. My father would have a cow. He was coming home today. God why did it have to be today?

LPOV (Leah)

"Seriously?" Seth looked at me annoyed, "She's going to ditch school again with him?"

I shrugged my shoulders, "Why do you care anyway? Be happy for Kim."

"What is it about Jared she thinks is so cool? I think he's a thug now that he's joined Sam's little gang."

"Can you not talk about Sam?" I snapped, "Just leave it alone Seth."

Lately my little brother had been more of a pain than usual. Especially since Jared imprinted on Kim. I envied her so much. Not because she had Jared, but because he was completely devoted to her. She'd have him forever. I wanted a love like that, so bad.

Seth had no clue what that even was, but I did. Kim and my brother were good friends but you would think he's jealous or something of Jared.

That was when it hit me.

"Seth, you don't have a crush on Kim, do you?"

"No!" he crossed his arms and looked away. I always knew when he lied.

"Seth, I say this because I am your sister and I care about you. You're wasting your time. Kim has been in love with Jared since elementary school. She won't pick you. Besides, you're not…the right guy for her," I said as kindly as possible.

"Oh and _Jared _is? A guy who's never looked twice at her?" he scowled at me, "I'm her best friend. I know her better than he does. She cares about me. I know she does!"

"She cares about you as a friend. That's all you were meant to be. You need to move on now before you end up getting your heart broken and making Kim feel guilty. No good can come from this," I told him.

"Just 'cause that happened to you, doesn't mean it will happen to me," he said and I stared at him, hurt and angry. I could tell by his face he already regretted saying it, but it was too late. "Leah, I didn't mean-"

"Save it," I walked away.

JPOV

We pulled up in front of my house, and no one was home thank god. Not that my mom would care anyway, but I didn't want to have to explain everything.

I shut off the truck and we got out. Kim was taking in my crappy looking house. I scratched the back of my head a little embarrassed. If I'd known she would be here ahead of time, I would've tried to make it look a little nicer.

"It's not much, but it's home," I said walking up next to her. She smelled so good. My desire to kiss her was growing with more time I spent with her. I smiled, remembering what Paul had told me. I would bring that up today sometime, and hopefully this time she'd be honest about how she felt about me.

"I think it's adorable," she said glancing at me.

I grinned and took her hand, leading her inside. She curiously looked around, blushing again.

"This is the living room, over there is the kitchen," I led her to the hall, "First door on the left is the bathroom, second is my mom's room, and the door on the right is my room."

"Can I see it?"

"No way, it's a mess," I said taking her back into the living room, "If I'd known you'd be here I'd have cleaned it."

She smiled, "I'm sure it's not that bad."

"Oh it is. It's a hazardous area," I chuckled and we sat on the couch and I handed her the remote, "Pick something to watch. I'll be right back. I've gotta call Sam."

She nodded and I went out the back door. I was about to dial his number when Sam emerged from the woods that were behind my house.

"Jared, we've got problems," he ran up to me, and looked past me, "Is Kim in there?"

I nodded and he motioned for me to follow him back into the woods.

"Sam, I can't just take off and leave her alone, there is a vampire on the Rez somewhere," I told him.

"You're not taking off, we're just making sure she can't hear us. I know there is a vampire on the Rez," he said once we were far enough away, "Embry and Paul are searching for him right now. But we tracked it from the school to your house before we lost it. He was following you. It's the stranger from last night. I think that lady you killed was his mate and he wants revenge."

"So he's after me? That's fine. I'll just kill him when he comes for me," I said feeling the hair on the back of my neck rise up.

He shook his head, "He's not after you. He's after your imprint, your mate."

Now I was afraid, "What? Why? I killed the woman, not Kim," I was heating up, getting angry, and freaking out. She was in danger because of me. No. I would not let anyone hurt her.

"Calm down, we won't let him get anywhere near her. I guess he thinks of it as an eye for an eye, a mate for a mate," said Sam.

"Wait, how do you know he's after Kim?"

"We picked up his scent again at her house. He knows where she lives. For her own protection you have to stay with her at all times until we catch him. Explain this to her gently, because she will probably be scared out of her mind at first, and tell her I'll have Embry watching over her father too," he said.

"What? I want to help find the leech too not sit around while everyone else does the hunting," I scowled.

He smiled thoughtfully, "Jared, if I separate you from her you'll be so worried sick about her you won't even be able to focus. You could get yourself killed. No, you stay with her, protect her, while we search. Also did I ever talk to you about marking?"

I shook my head.

"Well," he scratched the back of his head, "It's a way to keep your imprint safer. Is to mark her. It will make her smell like you to vampires," he seemed embarrassed to talk about this. Why?

"Ok, sounds great. How do I do it? It won't hurt her will it?" I asked.

"Not badly," he said smirking, "You bite her neck in between her ear and shoulder, but you have to do it when your bond is at its strongest…when you're you know," he looked down.

What was he talking about? I was confused. When our bond is at its strongest? I raised my eyebrows. Did he mean…?

He nodded, "I mean sex. There I said it. But you both have to be in love for it to work."

Sex with Kim? The thought made my whole body heat up and tingle. I hadn't even thought about going that far yet. I haven't even gotten to kiss her yet, but I knew it would be amazing. Both of us skin against skin, my imprint sighing my name.

"Ok. That's enough Jared. I didn't need to hear any of that," Sam scowled.

"Sorry," I laughed, "Forgot you can hear me. Wait how do you know what marking is? Have you marked Emily?" I grinned.

He looked away, "Not that it's any of your business, but yes I have. I didn't even know what I was doing at the time. Just one night I felt an overwhelming wolf-urge to bite her neck when we were…you know. So I did some research in some old tribe history books and it mentioned it. It's pretty much officially making your imprint yours."

I nodded, "But I should try getting her to kiss me, before we go that far," I chuckled, "Anyway with how shy she is, It'll be a while before we do _that._ I'm not going to pressure her. I want her to trust me."

He nodded, "I know. Anyway go back to Kim and don't leave her alone until we take care of this, I have to go now."

"Keep me posted."

Sam turned away from me, phased, and sprinted into the woods.

I went back to the house. When I walked in I could hear 'Duck Dynasty' playing and saw Kim sitting comfortably on my couch. I smiled at her as I walked in.

"Everything ok?" she asked timidly.

I glanced out the front window, and shut the curtains before sitting next to her on the couch.

"You remember when I said we killed a vampire last night?" I knew she did.

"Yeah."

"Well, it was me who did it. I killed her," I waited for her response.

"And? That's a good thing right? You did your job."

"Yeah, but the other two had gotten away. There was a redhead who's been coming back for months but we can never catch her, and the other I just found out was her mate. He's come back…for you," I said softly.

Her eyes widened, "For me? Why me? You mean…he wants to kill me?" I could see her fear.

"Kim, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to put you in danger, but he wants revenge against me for taking away his mate. So he wants to take away mine. But I won't let him get anywhere near you, or hurt you. I promise. You're safe with me, but you have to stay with me until the pack can catch him," I said looking into her eyes. Despite her fear, she blushed a deep shade of red.

"I-I'm…your mate?" she asked shocked.

Now I was blushing. I never blushed! "Well, yeah, remember? I told you I imprinted on you. It's more than a little crush," I said chuckling. She was acting as if this was the first time I told her she was my imprint. Had she forgotten yesterday?

"I kind of thought that maybe you were just messing with me," she said softly, "About you imprinting on me."

I frowned, "Why would I do that? I'm not pulling your leg."

"It just seems too good to be true," she said glancing at me, "You're perfect and I'm not. I just don't see how I'm meant for you. I'm nothing, a geek, a nobody. You deserve someone as beautiful and cool as you are."

I shook my head, "You are so wrong. I'm not perfect, and you, you're everything to me. Everything. You are all that matters to me now. My whole existence, my whole life belongs to you now. What do I have to do to prove that to you?"

She smiled at me, "I believe you…now. I'm sorry I didn't before. I was just being careful."

I nodded, "You're smart. But stop overthinking things so much."

She blushed again and I took her hand feeing a chill go up my spine.

"That being said…When were you planning on telling me you had a crush on me?" I asked softly.

Her eyes went even wider than when I told her she was being hunted by a vampire. I smiled at her sweetly.

"How did you know that? How long have you known?" she asked. With my wolf hearing I could hear her heart racing.

I grinned bigger. So it was true.

"Paul told me last night, but I don't know how he knew. I didn't have time to ask. That's when the bloodsuckers showed up," I said, "But if it's true, why didn't you tell me yesterday when I asked what you needed me to be?" I stroked her hand with my thumb.

"I told you, I wanted to make sure you were serious," she said, "but I wanted to tell you. I've wanted to tell you for years." She held my hand a little tighter blushing, and I wanted to be closer. Then her face contorted into one full of fear again

"My father! Will the vampire go after him? He's home today." She stared at me.

"Don't worry. We have Embry watching him. The leech won't get near you or your father."

She relaxed visibly, "So you are going to stay with me 24/7?"

I nodded grinning, "I don't have a choice even if I didn't want to."

She smiled, "I love having you around, but I have go home sometime tonight. My dad would have the whole Rez looking for me."

"No problem. I'll take you home, then sneak inside through your window or something."

Kim smiled, "What about your mom? Won't she be worried about you?"

I chuckled, "She knows what I am."

"But I thought you weren't allowed to tell anyone except for the imprints."

"I didn't tell her, but she suspects and knows the legends. My great grandfather was one of the first spirit warriors, legend says. I would've had to get the gene from my mom's side. My dad was a pale-face," I grinned, "Like she used to ask me where I was going and give me curfews and stuff, but after she saw my physical changes, she stopped asking altogether and just tells me to be safe."

"Well that's cool," she smiled, "I wish my dad was like that. When he's home he knows about everything I do, and where I go."

I looked into her eyes, "Are you going to introduce me to your dad today?"

She shook her head, "I need a few days to figure out what to say to him. He's very against the idea of me dating anyone, and I've never had a boyfriend before so-"

"I'm your boyfriend?" I smiled stupidly. I didn't mean to interrupt her, but I had to know.

She blushed cutely and looked down, "Well…do you want to be?"

"Yes!"

"Ok well I guess…you are then," she looked away, but I could tell she was smiling.

Definite step up! Now that our relationship was cleared up I could stop stressing about what to do and what not to do with her. I knew we'd be taking things slow with how shy she was, but I was confident that soon I could coax her out of her shell.

I let go of her hand, and gently draped my arm around her shoulder. I waited for a response. She looked over at me with a beautiful smile and leaned against my side with her head on my chest and curled her legs up. My body heated up and I resisted the urge to kiss her, but we stayed like that while watching TV. This was all I wanted for now though, just being close to her was satisfying enough for now. I would've been happy to stay like that forever.

KPOV

Jared was my boyfriend now. I almost couldn't believe it. I'd wanted this for years and now he was mine officially. I was the luckiest girl in the world, or at least I felt like it.

While he was with me, I forgot about all my problems. Even the important ones like a vampire that wants to kill me. Yes, I was scared to death by that but I felt safe with him.

There seemed only one thing left in the way of our happily-ever-after besides the vampire; my father. I didn't tell Jared this, but I was sure he would hate him. With my siblings already gone and out of the house he thought of me as his one child that would be raised perfect with no mistakes. Since both of my sisters had horrible taste in guys by choosing abusive husbands and getting pregnant at young ages, he was scared out of his mind that would happen to me. That was why he told me no dating until I was 20. I'm not sure if he was serious or not, but I dreaded introducing them. Even though I had always obeyed him my whole life nothing would stop me from seeing Jared. He'd just have to get over it.

I checked the TV for the time. I had to go home now. It was around the time I got home from school. He'd hit the ceiling if he knew I'd ditched school. I sighed and gently shook Jared awake. He'd fallen asleep holding me. I didn't mind. He must have been tired after chasing vampires all night. Not to mention he looked adorable when he slept even with snoring.

He sleepily opened one eye, "What's wrong, beautiful?"

I blushed and sat up, "My dad is going to start wondering where I am. I have to go home."

He yawned and sat up, "Ok, I'm up," he turned off the TV, "Let's go."

When we went outside he didn't head for his truck. He went in the opposite direction toward the forest.

"Where are you going?"

He smiled at me, "I'd rather not drive there, then I'd have to hide my truck and everything. This way would be faster anyway."

I stared at him, "What way?"

He grinned and took off his shirt and shorts. I couldn't help but stare and blush. I pushed impure thoughts out of my head. _Control yourself, don't start drooling._

"Wait! How am I supposed to get there?" I asked but I was too late. He changed into his wolf form.

He motioned with his head to come toward him and growled softly. I walked over by him and he got down on his stomach making him low enough for me to get on his back.

"Jared, are you sure?" I reached out and touched his back. His fur wasn't exactly soft, but still pleasant to feel.

He nodded his head up and down once.

"Ok, just please don't let me fall off ok?" I hesitantly swung my leg over his back and slid myself to the middle of his back.

He stood up slowly but as if I was weightless and I grabbed two fistfuls of fur for dear life. It seemed like I was really high off the ground. After he grabbed his clothes in his teeth, he turned and walked into the cover of the trees making these cute wolf sounds.

Jared sped up to a trot then before I knew it trees were blurring past us faster than I could count. It was strange, the faster we went, the more smoother the ride was. At first I whimpered out of fear of falling off, but soon I was laughing uncontrollably. I felt so alive, so free, and it was so fun. The most fun I'd had well ever. I was even brave enough to let go of one handful of fur and pet his neck.

He slowed to a walk and got down on his belly. I guess that was the signal to get off. Still giggling I slid off and caught my breath. I was a little dizzy.

He made a soft groaning noise and nudged me with his head in the direction where the trees thinned out and I could see the outline of the back of my house. I nodded and walked in that direction. I knew he would follow shortly probably after he got dressed again.

I walked slowly around to the front of my house and tried to quietly go inside. It didn't work, the screen door creaked and my dad came in from the kitchen.

"You're home a little early," he said with a questioning look on his face.

Crap! Jared had gone too fast. Faster than my bus and I was home 15 minutes earlier than usual.

"Did someone give you a ride?"

I nodded, "I..got a ride home with Leah. She took Harry's car."

He nodded, "Oh ok. Well that's good. I've started dinner and I thought we could rent a movie and have a good old father-daughter night," he smiled.

I didn't want to hurt his feelings, but I wanted more time with Jared. "Actually I've got a lot of homework and stuff, and I'm really tired I'm gonna go to bed early."

His face fell, "Oh, ok. Maybe tomorrow then."

I smiled, "Yeah, dad. Sounds good," I headed for my room.

I opened the door but there was no Jared. That was a good thing for the moment. He should stay outside until my dad at least thought I'd gone to bed. It also gave me a chance to tidy up.

I scrambled to get rid of everything and anything embarrassing; dirty clothes, my diary, a lot of kid movies. I believed you were never too old for Disney.

I found my cell which I had forgotten being so excited this morning. I had 4 missed calls from Seth and several texts:

**8:30 a.m- Why did u ditch school again? U shouldn't make a habit of that**

** 9:00 a.m- Kim? Are u busy? You could at least tell me why.**

** 11:30 a.m- Are u ignoring me on purpose? :(**

** 1:00 p.m- Kim plz talk 2 me, I'm getting worried.**

** 2:00 p.m- If you don't start talking 2 me, I'm coming over to see what's going on with u**

** 2:45 p.m- k, skool just ended…on my way**

No! Seth couldn't come here now! I started to text him back.

"Kim! Seth is here!" I heard my dad yell in a annoyed tone. I was too late.

I threw open my bedroom door and walked into the living room to see my friend sitting on the couch. My father stood nearby with his arms crossed.

"I thought you had a ton of homework. If you don't have time to have a father-daughter night with me, why did you invite a friend over?" Dad questioned.

"I didn't invite him over," I gave Seth a look.

"Sorry. I just wanted to know why-" Seth started and I grabbed his arm and cut him off.

"Outside," I growled. He gave me a hurt look but followed me outside.

"Seth what were you thinking? You have to make sure it's ok first before you come over when my dad's home!" I said annoyed once we'd walked out of my dad's ear-shot, "You almost got me in trouble."

"Well I'm sorry, it's a little hard to make sure it's ok when you won't talk to me," he frowned.

"I left my phone at home, and I just now got home. I wasn't ignoring you. I wouldn't do that, you know that."

"Wait, just _now_ got home? Where have you been? Why didn't you go to school? Do you know how worried I was?" he asked.

I looked towards the woods, "I was with Jared."

"Yeah, I figured that," he said and crossed his arms.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't like him, Kim. He's a part of Sam's gang. I bet they're always up to no good. He's dangerous," he said.

_You have no idea. _"I know what I'm doing, Seth."

"He's a player like Paul. He will only break your heart after a week or two. I'm just trying to protect you from that," he said softly.

"No he won't." I didn't let his words get to me. I knew he wouldn't. I was different from his past girlfriends, I was his imprint.

"Fine! Don't say I didn't warn you," my beloved friend seemed different. Flustered and angry.

"Why are you being like this?"

"Being like what?"

"So negative about Jared. Can't you be happy for me?" I asked hurt.

He didn't answer.

"Please, Seth, you're my best friend. I could really use your support," I said.

He shook his head, "He's a bad guy, Kim. Just be careful ok? I need to go home now, it's family night for us. My mom will be mad if I'm not there. I just wanted to make sure you weren't mad at me. I'll see you later," he smiled slightly and walked away.

I watched him go. He didn't live far, just down the road. I felt bad about being angry with him. He was just looking out for me, but I knew he'd come around sooner or later. If only he knew what Jared really was. I knew Leah had to know. So why hadn't she told him?

"You alright?" I heard Jared's voice and my heart skipped a beat. I turned around to see him shirtless walking towards me from the woods, immediately making me blush.

"I'm fine," I smiled, "Seth was just-"

"I know. I heard," he grinned, "A lot of people on the Rez who don't know the truth think Sam is running a gang or a cult. What he said didn't shock me, but you're not bothered at what he said about me are you? I mean, yeah, it's true, I _was _a little like Paul with being a player but I'm not anymore. I only have eyes for you."

I smiled and nodded, "I know. You'd better go though, before my dad looks out the window and sees you."

Jared nodded, "I'll come in once you're settled in your room for the night. Go inside." He turned and ran back to the woods and disappeared into the trees.

I sighed and went back to the house. Dinner and the afternoon just seemed to drag on. I ate quickly then finally at 6:30, I escaped to my room.

I quickly opened my window then went into my bathroom to make sure I looked ok and to get my pajamas on. When I returned, he was there, laying on my bed.

"That was fast," I giggled.

"Yeah, I was excited to cuddle with you again," he motioned for me to come over.

I blushed and got on the bed with him, laying my head on his bare chest. He was so warm, and his arm wrapped around me. Desire coursed through me, but I was still way too nervous to do anything about it. I wanted him to make the first move for everything so I wouldn't screw up.

"Who would've thought we'd be sleeping together this soon," he grinned at me.

"Jared," I laughed and blushed a lot.

"I'm guessing you liked riding on my back when I was a wolf huh?"

I nodded shyly, "It was fun. A lot of fun."

"I could tell," he chuckled, "Since you laughed the whole way. I could take you for a ride everyday if you want."

I smiled, "Let's wait for your pack to catch the vampire first."

He nodded and I yawned. I was shocked at how tired I was. I wanted to stay up, to make sure he wouldn't leave.

"You tired?"

"A little."

"Well then sleep, beautiful," he rubbed my back sending chills up my spine.

"No," I protested.

"Why not?"

I didn't answer, just snuggled closer. He held me tighter, which was what I wanted. I fought the heaviness that was coming over my eyes

He seemed to read my mind, "You can sleep, Kim. I'll still be here when you wake up."

I couldn't stay awake after those words. I began to drift off and I felt him gently pull a blanket over us.

"Sweet dreams, my Kim," I vaguely heard him whisper and he kissed my forehead.

**Thank you for the reviews :) I tried to make this chapter long and good for you guys. 3 more reviews and I'll update sooner. **


End file.
